¿Se Puede Jugar con la Locura?
by SabrinaLeStrange
Summary: Cuidado con lo que deseas, ¿alguna vez has escuchado esa frase?, pues Lily Evans está a punto de entender el significado de esas palabras, y se sumergira en ellos, y ellos en ella, porque despues de ellos ya no existirá nada más para ella. ONE-SHOT, Participa en el reto El Lado Pervertido, del Foro las Cuatro Casas. Sirius/Lily/James. MA


**Como procede:** Este Fic participa en el reto "El lado pervertido" del Foro las cuatro casas.

 **Declaimer: El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, ese honor pertenece a la maravillosa J. K. Rowling. No pretendo obtener ningún fin lucrativo al respecto, más que el simple hecho de divertirme y ejercitar mi imaginación.**

 **A/N: Bueno, les diré que siempre me he preguntado el ¿por qué? De la cercanía entre James/Lily/Sirius, y pues en mi mente comenzó a tomar forma esta relación medio amorfa, algo así como** ** _Threesome, Lovers_** **medio raro, y bueno el reto se llama el lado pervertido ¿No?, ahora bien, siempre he pensado en Lily Evans como una chica fuerte y de sexualidad muy atrayente, digo no por nada las dos historias mas legendarias de amor en el mundo mágico rotan alrededor de ella, ahora lo que quiero es ver el despertar de ésta sexualidad, mucho desde un aspecto adictivo/amor. Porque aquí veremos las dos caras de la moneda. Soundtrack recomendado (ya es de regla conmigo) Justify my love (Guyom´s Waiting For Erotica Remix) de Madonna, la canción original también sirve. Sin más les dejo el Fic.**

 **¿Se puede jugar con la locura?**

Sudor recorría la comisura de sus cejas, mientras su cabellera roja que se expendida como un abanico en su cama se arremolinaba con sus movimientos violentes en el colchón de su dormitorio.

Sus manos explorando poco a poco desde su cuello, con un tacto muy suave, emitió un suspiro de frustración cuando llegó a la comisura de su clavícula y su hombro _"No, lo estoy haciendo mal, su tacto no sería suave, sería más rudo"_ se dijo ella internamente mientras llegaba al lindero de la tela de su sostén, sintiendo la piel de sus senos, después palpándolos por encima de la tela, palmándolos por completo en sus pequeñas manos, que no alcanzaban a cubrirlos por completo, después, se deshizo de ese obstáculo que le impedía juguetear con la ansiedad de sus pezones rosas. Los apretó entre sus dedos índice y pulgar; la otra mano libre viajaba de manera cadenciosa hacía el hemisferio sur de su cuerpo, mientras se mordía sus labios rosas para silenciar los pequeños maullidos que salían de sus labios, no quería despertarlo. Cuando llegó al valle rojizo entre sus piernas, se topo con rizos rojizos completamente empapados, sonrió para si misma, estaba caliente por él.

Friccionó un poco sus piernas por la anticipación que causaba el hecho de que su mano invadiera ese lugar tan sagrado e íntimo. Cuando por fin sus manos alcanzaron ese punto de su centro donde el universo reventaba, dejó que su cuerpo actuara de manera autómata, las lascivas imágenes que ocupaban su mente siendo la inspiración para el acto que estaba llevando a cabo.

Las administraciones de su mano a su clítoris fueron subiendo de tono, cada vez más rápido, mientras su aliento se iba entrecortando, y su otra mano apretaba de manera ruda y violenta su seno, para después pasar a pellizcar al otro, sus labios entre sus dientes, y sudor destilando de su cuerpo como alcohol, evaporándose de su sangre, para poder de alguna manera saciar su necesidad; sus dedos índice y anular la penetraron con fuerza, ella casi podía ver dos pares de ojos sobre ella, ojos grises llenos de travesura la veían desde el sur de su cuerpo, mientras que al norte, ojos castaños contemplaban todo, administrando caricias y pagando homenaje a cada parte de su cuerpo. Fue esa imagen la que la hizo llegar a la locura, una vez más, otra noche seguida, mientras su cuerpo temblaba por las convulsiones causadas por su orgasmo. Se había venido duro, muy duro, así que dejo que el estupor que ocupaba su cuerpo otra noche seguida la llevara a dormir, quizás esta sería la noche que dejaría de pensar así sobre él. Quizás ésta sería la noche en que Lily Evans dejaría de pensar en Sirius Black de esa manera.

...

A la mañana siguiente Lily despertó una vez más empapada por su sudor, su mente inundada por sueños húmedos, porque de verdad que no tenía otra forma de llamar lo que fuera que estaba invadiendo su mente. Era como una plaga, una de esas plagas que es difícil de luchar, la mejor manera que ella tenía de explicar aquello era como las termitas. ´

Cuando las termitas invadieron la casa de la vecina de al lado, recordaba que la Señora Rose estaba devastada, decía que era imposible librar la casa de ellas. _"Han carcomido todo por dentro, los cimientos están frágiles, y aunque quiera repararla no se podría, no sin comprometer mi seguridad, pero amo tanto esa casa, me es imposible dejarla, crecí en ella después de todo"._

Así se sentía ella desde aquel evento, aquella tarde de diciembre, era como las termitas, esa imagen era la única que estaba plagando su mente, consumiéndolo todo a su paso, no la dejaba pensar, no la dejaba dormir, no la dejaba comer o tener un pensamiento cuerdo, se estaba volviendo loca, total, completa e irracionalmente loca. Ese único pensamiento había carcomido todo por dentro, comprometiendo los cimientos que ella creía moralmente firmes, comprometiendo su seguridad y la relación que ella tanto amaba.

Porque no nos equivoquemos, Lily Evans, ama con exceso y locura a James Potter, lo ama con profundidad, lo ama con ese amor que se puede dar solo una vez en la vida, porque no estas maleado y no te da miedo tirarte al precipicio... pero eso no quería decir que la imagen que tenía en su mente se fuera a ir de ahí, no. Esa imagen no se iría. Es como si ella se hubiese hecho adicta a esa imagen, repasándola una y otra vez en su mente. Quizás podríamos entenderla mejor si se les mostrara la imagen que ahora Lily repasaba una vez más en su mente.

 _Flash Back._

 _Eran vacaciones de navidad y el primer semestre de su último año en Hogwarts había terminado bastante bien, la torre de premios anuales ofrecía una privacidad que la relativamente nueva pareja apreciaba demasiado._

 _En ese momento Lily y James estaban en su sala común, que era bastante parecida a la de Gryffindor, quizás la única diferencia era que también había una mesa comedor pequeña, lo suficientemente grande para seis personas. Y los cuadros desde luego que no eran los mismos a los de la sala común de su casa, aquí había paisajes, las nubes de vez en cuando se movían, y pues se mezclaban con el clima que el exterior portaba. Así que pues si llovía afuera, llovía en los cuadros. Sin embargo pasemos a cosas más interesantes._

 _En ese momento Lily estaba encima de James en el sofá rojo, con sus piernas en ambos lados de su cadera, con movimientos impúdicos se restregaba contra la creciente expresión del capitán de quidditch. James emitió un gruñido mientras besaba su cuello, llevando sus grandes manos a las nalgas de la pelirroja para guiarla y acompasar su paso, mientras hundía su rostro entre sus senos ya descubiertos._

 _James amaba la vista de Lily en solamente su falda escolar. Y si bien es cierto que estaban de vacaciones, ciertas fantasías podían ser concedidas en la privacidad de sus dormitorios. James mamaba de los senos de Lily como si de ellos saliera el elixir de la vida, mientras su pelirroja preferida se restregaba con más ahínco contra él. Sus gemidos inundando el lugar mientras su nombre escapaban de sus labios como una suplica al aire. Eso fue suficiente para que el merodeador la subiera un poco, abriera su pantalón y liberara a su miembro, aferrara su falda con ambas manos y de manera suave y dulce entrara a ella. Los dos sisearon un poco al momento de sentirse uno, mientras Lily comenzaba a moverse de manera tierna sobre de él._

 _James siempre le susurraba cosas al oído—eres hermosa, simplemente hermosa, una visión, me encantas, me fascinas, eres una mujer maravillosa, te amo Lily—y con paso acompasado la llevaría hasta la locura, subiendo su cadera para encontrarse con la de ella, cada embestida llegando lenta y profundamente hasta el centro de su alma, llenándola de una calidez embriagadora. Así se sentía el hogar para ella, y su hogar era James._

 _Sus manos entrelazadas, mientras ambos se veían a los ojos, hasta que escucharon un gruñido gutural que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos. La extrañeza tomó lugar en sus ojos para después voltear a la puerta y encontrarse a Sirius Black, observando la escena con una mirada que Lily jamás había visto en él._

 _Esos ojos decían PELIGRO, lo deletreaban letra por letra mientras Sirius se relamía sus labios y le guiñaba un ojo, para después ayudarla a desviar su vista hacía el su con sus ojos. En su mano izquierda, estaba su pene, y bueno si Lily tenía que comparar pues ahora entendía porque las chicas del colegio lo seguían, su pene era enorme, no se quejaba de James, era un buen tamaño y una anchura perfecta, pero Sirius estaba súper dotado._

 _Cuando Sirius captó la sorpresa en la mirada de Lily, para después ser remplazada por curiosidad le sonrió, su típica sonrisa arrogante, esa sonrisa que denotaba que estaba demasiado seguro de él mismo. Su voz ronca por la lujuria invadió el lugar._

 _-No se detengan por mi, yo estoy disfrutando de la vista perfectamente bien, de hecho estaba a punto de llegar—dijo como que no quiere la cosa._

 _Y como si esas hubieran sido palabras mágicas Lily comenzó a moverse una vez más, James aforrándola de la cadera ahora de una forma más demandante, mientras la mantenía en su lugar y comenzaba a bombear afuera y adentro como un pistón, rápido, duro, así era como se lo estaba haciendo. Lily no pudo evitar soltar dos o tres maldiciones, mientras seguía volteando a ver a Sirius._

 _Poco después de que viera como el joven se derramaba en su propia mano y lamia su simiente, fue todo lo que se ocupó para que Lily tocará un nuevo punto en su orgasmo, y que punto, la chica gritó como una posesa mientras James seguía con sus violentas administraciones, verla así, en éxtasis total fue suficiente para que él la siguiera poco después._

 _Blanco, eso fue lo que Lily vio por mucho tiempo, que en realidad fueron segundos, hasta que su respiración se comenzó a acompasar y la realidad la golpeó. Cuando vio a James, esperando ver reproche ahí, lo único que encontró fue la sonrisa más impúdica, que se formó en sus labios mientras le quitaba algunos mechones de pelo de su rostro. Sin retirar la vista de ella dijo al aire._

 _-¿Disfrutaste del Show, Canuto?—mientras la risa de Sirius inundaba el lugar y se escuchaba justo detrás de ella, para ver como después se sentaba al lado de ellos, sin importarle el hecho de que ella estuviera semidesnuda._

 _-Hacia mucho que nada me calentaba así—ambos amigos se rieron mientras Lily se comenzaba a relajar un poco entre los brazos de James, que la cubría perfectamente bien._

 _Los amigos compartían una sonrisa de complicidad, como si esto ya hubiese pasado antes, como si hubiesen compartido algo mas allá, sin embargo no podría poner su dedo específicamente bien en que. Más rara se sentía, por estar así tan cómoda, con prácticamente el trasero y los senos al aire frente a Sirius, sin embargo el animago no la miraba con morbo, la miraba naturalmente, como siempre._

 _La plática se resumió en otras cosas, hasta que Lily se quedó profundamente dormida en los brazos de James._

 _Fin del Flash Back._

Después de eso, las imágenes que iban plagando su mente, en lo que a sexo se refería, siempre incluían a ambos chicos. Decir que Lily pensaba que estaba traicionando a James era poco. Sin embargo ambos merodeadores inspiraban cosas muy distintas dentro de ella.

Mientras Lily sabía que James le hacía el amor, que pagaba homenaje a su cuerpo de con parcimonia, y que cuidaba siempre de ella, porque temía que fuera frágil; ella pensaba que Sirius era bueno, duro y en caliente, sin ningún tipo de cuidado, demandante, avasallante, Sirius era un fuego que te consumía por completo, o por lo menos así era como ella se lo imaginaba, el follaba.

Follar, _Follar-la,_ merlín, su hilo de pensamientos otra vez estaba tomando esa dirección, mientras caminaban al aula de Transfiguraciones. El brazo de James posado delicadamente en su cintura mientras carga sus portafolio con la otra. La chica emitió un pequeño quejido de frustración. Sin percatarse de la sonrisa que compartieron James y Sirius, mientras seguían caminando.

La chica no sabía lo que le esperaba. Solo esperaban que si Lily quería matar al tigre... no le tuviese miedo al cuero. Porque en definitiva los amigos eran un buen equipo, en todo, quidditch por ejemplo. También eran buenos planeando bromas, y en el sexo, bueno en más de una ocasión habían dejado a la chica que compartieran nadando entre sus jugos.

Sin embargo sabían que esto era distinto, porque Lily, Lily era para siempre, ella tenía esas palabras acompañándola, y ambos lo sabían. Y si bien es cierto que Sirius no la amaba, la deseaba, la deseaba como jamás había deseado a nadie en su vida. La deseaba como un adicto desea la cocaína. Y sabía que una vez que la tuviera jamás la dejaría ir.

Cuando James y Sirius habían hablado de compartirla, dejaron muchas cosas en claro. Sobre todo el hecho de que eran amigos, y que se amaban lo suficiente. Para que dos hombres puedan compartir a ese nivel emocional a una mujer necesitan amarse lo suficiente.

Por eso habían planeado todo muy bien. Lo suficiente como para no asustarla y terminar complaciéndola hasta que ella misma pidiera por más. El hecho de que ella se sintiera cómoda con Sirius viéndolos mientras lo hacían era tan solo la primera fase. Simplemente que ella no lo sabía.

...

Ese día Lily se levantó para encontrarse con un paquete en su mesa de noche. El paquete tenía una nota, con letra elegante.

 _Úsalos para mi hoy_

Era todo lo que decía la nota, cuando Lily abrió el paquete se encontró con un par de calzones negros de encaje, muy delicados y hermosos. La chica se levantó de la cama dedicándole una mirada de extrañeza a las bragas, sin embargo, su mente no sospechaba lo que sucedería más adelante en su día. Se terminó de arreglar y se puso de último las bragas. Cuando salió de la torre de premios anuales. Nada extraño pasó en su día, más que se encontró con una nota de James, diciéndole que la vería en el baño de prefectos después de la comida.

Iba caminando por los pasillos para llegar al aula de pociones en las mazmorras. Cuando un calor extraño comenzó a alojarse en su bajo vientre, sin embargo Lily lo asociaba una vez más a las imágenes que tomaban lugar en su mente por lo que lo dejó pasar.

Ese día terminarían de hacer una poción multijugos que habían estado realizando. Cuando las dos horas de pociones habían pasado Lily no estaba segura de como explicarlo, pero sentía una pequeña vibración emanar de su cuerpo. Casi imperceptible, demasiado tenue como para poder asegurar que estaba ahí. Su día trascurrió así, hasta que llegó la hora de transfiguraciones. Lily estaba segura, que el maldito calzón estaba vibrando de manera consistente. Decir que la pobre estaba caliente era decir poco. El maldito de su novio se había ocupado de lograr construir su lujuria a un punto nuevo y poco censurable por ella. Ya que conforme más caminaba la vibración se sentía más fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para que su liberación pudiera llegar. Así que se sentó en transfiguraciones con las piernas cruzadas con una fuerza impresionante. Quizás así lograría detener la vibración, sin darse cuenta lo equivocada que estaba, porque las vibraciones comenzaron a aumentar. Para después comenzar a sentir algo húmedo entre sus labios vaginales, algo húmedo que la estaba lamiendo. _¿Merlín, las bragas me están haciendo sexo oral? ¿De verdad?_ Lily emitió un pequeño gemidito que atrajo la atención de todos, poco se había dado cuenta que ninguno de sus objetos de fantasía estaban en el salón.

Cuando salió del aula de transfiguraciones, salió caminando como pudo hasta el baño de prefectos, sus piernas estaban cediendo ante el placer que sentía, se recargó un poco en el pilar que estaba antes de llegar al baño de prefectos, para dejar que una nueva ola de placer la invadiera, esta se sentían como dedos, combinados con las vibraciones y el sexo oral, Lily no se explicaba porque carajo no podía llegar ya.

Cuando dio la contraseña y entró al baño de prefectos, se encontró con una visión. James y Sirius la esperaban ahí, ambos con sonrisas de suficiencia en el rostro, mientras ella se recargaba contra la pared y comenzaba a gemir impúdicamente.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk—Sirius chasqueó la lengua, mientras salía de la tina completamente desnudo y se arrodillaba frente a ella—Cornamenta, tal parece que tal has conseguido a una chica que se deja envolver en la voluptuosidad muy fácilmente—la risa de James se escuchó retumbar en el lugar mientras se masturbaba abiertamente para la vista de ambos y seguía observando la escena.

Lily emitió un gemido largo y profundo mientras los dedos iban aumentando de velocidad, al igual que todo lo demás, y aún así no podía llegar a encontrar su liberación tan ansiada. Cuando Sirius la ayudó a ponerse de pie las piernas de Lily temblaban, mientras su mirada estaba cargada de pura lujuria. Ella se dio tiempo de admirar su cuerpo marcado y fornido, esculpido por el quidditch y su posición de golpeador, lo cual lo hacía más fornido.

Sus grandes manos en su pene mientras la observaba con ojos depredadores, en ellos no había emoción alguna mas que deseo puro, necesidad avasallante. Cuando Sirius la acorraló contra la pared, comenzó a hacer movimientos impúdicos con su pelvis mientras le mordía la quijada, y después el cuello, succionando, mordiendo fuerte y arrancándole gemidos de dolor, para después lamer y volver a realizar el proceso.

-Sirius...Si Sirius, ya, por favor—dijo la chica mientras no encontraba como llevar aire a sus pulmones.

El animago rió de buena gana mientras llevó su mano derecha al hemisferio sur de la chica, jamás dejó de verla a los ojos, la travesura brillando en ellos, mientras encontraba sus rizos completamente mojados, y las bragas empapadas, introdujo en ella, cuando el hizo esto, la respiración de ella comenzó a salir de manera corta, como pequeños suspiros, y abrió los labios formando una "O" de placer, mientras él emitía un gruñido de aprobación.

-Mierda Lily, estas apretada—la chica movía sus caderas tratando de seguir el movimiento lento y profundo de su mano, pero sus temblorosas piernas no le ayudaban.

Entonces, como cuando un animal salvaje entra en una especie de frenesí alimenticio, Sirius la comenzó a desprender de su ropa de manera animal, para dejarla solamente con las bragas. El joven sonrió de buena gana cuando las vio ahí entre sus piernas, mientras sus ojos grises se derretían a acero fundido.

-Sabía que el negro se veía bien en ti florecita—dijo Sirius riendo por como Lily gemía para él. James observaba todo, poniéndose más duro de lo que hacía en mucho tiempo no estaba. Riendo con su amigo cuando Lily dejó salir un gemido de frustración. Se mano subía y bajaba mientras los veía interactuar juntos.

Cuando James se imaginaba así a las personas que mas amaba en el mundo, disfrutándose uno del otro, jamás pensó por un segundo que la realidad sería mucho mejor que cualquier cuadro mental que el tuviera en su cabeza.

Cuando Sirius sacó sus dedos del interior de Lily la levantó por los muslos, a lo que ella instintivamente enredo sus piernas en su cintura, el hizo las bragas a un lado y la penetró duro, no esperó siquiera a que ella se recuperara, sabía que ella era muy estrecha y que probablemente le estaba doliendo, pero Sirius era sí, el quería llevarla a la frontera del dolor y el placer, hacerla adicta a él, hacerla adicta a esa dulce tortura que le estaba administrando.

-CIRCE SI—gritó Lily Evans contorsionando su rostro en completo placer, mientras Sirius la penetraba duro contra la pared del baño. La acústica del lugar haciendo que sus gemidos sonaran más pronunciados.

Lily no se dio cuenta cuando Sirius comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la tina, ni de la mirada que James le dedicaba a su trasero completamente expandido y expuesto para él.

Se dio cuenta hasta que sintió los dedos de James por detrás y comenzó a susurrarle al oído.

-Si quieres llegar, tendrás que dejar que tome por detrás—dijo él oven mientras compartía otra sonrisa de triunfo con su amigo.

-Si, lo que quiera mierda, lo que sea pero ya—dijo Lily mientras se aferraba a Sirius, quien se seguía moviendo, tortuosamente lento, hasta que se quedó quieto. Lily sintió algo pegajoso y viscoso entre sus nalgas, y después sintió un dedo penetrarla, luego dos. Para que luego los dedos fueran remplazados por el pene de James. Lily estaba en una frontera peligrosa. Le dolía pero le encantaba la forma en la que le dolía.

Sentía mas placer que en toda su vida, y ambos chicos se movían en una sincronía que parecía ya ensayada, encontrando un ritmo que la fue elevando hasta la locura, su garganta reseca de tanto gritar.

Logrando identificar en su cuerpo cuatro manos, que propinaban caricias tan distintas, mientras James era delicado, tierno y amoroso, Sirius era avasallante, demandante y abrasador. Mientras los besos de James eran calidos y suaves, prendiendo poco a poco un fuego en su interior, los de Sirius eran como explosiones de fuegos artificiales. Mientras James le hacía el amor, Sirius la follaba duro.

Cuando Lily llego desgarrando con sus uñas la espalda de Sirius en el proceso, desato un efecto de dominó, ya que poco después se vino James, seguido en corto por Sirius, los tres jóvenes respirando profundamente, mientras acompasaban su aliento.

-¿Estás bien florecita?—preguntó Sirius mirándola con preocupación, mientras la chica abría sus ojos para verlo y sonreírle de manera devastadoramente hermosa, él le correspondió desde luego.

-Por un momento me preocupaste—dijo James mientras le besaba su hombro y ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-Lo se—dijo Sirius—estabas gritando como una posesa—

-¿Ah si?—dijo ella con su garganta ronca, dándose cuenta de que era cierto.

-Si, ya trabajaremos en eso con el tiempo—dijo James mientras le dedicaba una mirada enamorada.

-¿Tiempo?—dijo la chica mientras intercalaba la mirada entre ambos.

-Si, para siempre—dijo Sirius mientras se acomodaban en la tina, y dejaban que el agua caliente le quitara el estrés a los músculos de la chica.


End file.
